A Dragon's Curse
by Mabel Riddle
Summary: "Why would you do that?" I asked, my voice hoarse because of my dry mouth. "You never threaten a mother's babies," she replied simply as she began to transform again. /


A/N: I found this in my rough drafts and thought it seemed pretty cool. Any thoughts? Should I continue?

The Dragon's Curse

I stared at the dragon in front of me, her blue eyes staring at me with caution. The dragon was on high alert when she saw me brandish the dagger, its blade glinting from the rising sun. I've been up all night searching for this dragon and I finally cornered her in her cave. We stared at each other, looking to see who would make the first move. _Whoever moves first, loses,_ I thought, staring at the dragon, sizing it up and looking for her best weakness.

Her eyes rose to the rising sun behind me, distracting her for a millisecond. I used it to my advantage and raced forward. Since she was on her four legs, guarding the eggs behind her, and she was smaller than the average dragon, I went for the eyes. When it focused on me, it was too late. I plunged the knife into her right eye and she roared in pain, and by instinct, flapping her wings to try to fly away. I jumped back just in time for her left claw to strike the air from where I was. I laughed as she stared at me, her right eye swollen as her magic tried to heal it. "It's not going to work," I taunted and she stared at me with confusion. "My friend was able to create a coating to stop all healing magic when it touched skin. This bad boy is all lubed up baby!" I laughed, swinging my small dagger in front of her eyes.

The dragon stared, her right eye crying blood but the other was narrowed. When her mouth opened in a large smirk, her pointy teeth showing, I grew a little worried and curious. "What's got you smiling, hmm?" I asked, but she just smiled more wickedly and her form started to shimmer. I realized that she was transforming into her human self and before I could blink, a small woman stared up at me.

She had light pink hair, and the same blue eyes as her dragon form, though her right eye was shut and still bleeding. She had a heart shaped face and a pale complexion. And…she was naked. "Ugh, put on some clothes, will you?" I asked, embarrassed. "Why, jealous?" she smirked but didn't move. I sighed a little, but I knew she was right. She had the hourglass shape. While I did too, her… pieces were the perfect size. Mine on the other hand were far too big (and they were really hard to fight with!).

The woman in front me started to speak again, bringing me back to the present. "I know who you are. The dragon hunter and slayer. You have a perfect record, don't you? Never failing a mission, am I correct? Layla Heartfilia." I stared at her, pride swelling in me as she talked, "Your right, and you're not going to be my first failure, but you know that, don't you?" I asked, staring as the woman's attitude became somber and sad, not at all the positive one it was before. "Yes, I do, but I have one wish to ask you to do for me. Not as a hunter to dragon, but as woman to woman. Please don't kill my babies," she pleaded. I stared at her, trying not to let it get to me. "Sorry, but commands are commands. I was told to kill the pink dragon and her babies. As I told you before, this won't be a failure," I informed her, my blank face staring at her sad one.

All at once, the air around us thickened. The hairs on my arms stood up and I tried to hold back a shiver, but couldn't. The woman's attitude abruptly changed again, and I knew she was furious. "You dare tell a mother that you will kill her babies! I'll curse you, you bitch! I'm the dragon of love. Even if I'm not as powerful as the other dragons you murdered, I still have powers!" she roared, the wind howling in the cave.

"Like what?" I asked, smirking at the woman. She pointed her finger at my belly and I quickly covered it, staring at her. "You think I wouldn't notice the little fetus growing inside you, but I could smell it from miles away," she cackled and my throat went dry. "What?" I asked dumbly. She laughed happily, "You don't even know, do you? Oh, this is perfect!" "What are you talking about!" I cried out, brandishing the dagger in front of me, but my hands shook. "You're pregnant! And I can promise you it's going to be a healthy little girl," she said and all of a sudden, I felt sick. My thoughts flew through my memories; me throwing up, me realizing I missed my period, me staring at food that had never appealed to me before, and finally me and Jude, making out like teenagers and falling in bed together while we fumbled with our clothes.

I was brought back to the present as the woman once again grew serious, and this time, the wind picked up only around me and I felt like I was going to hurl. The woman began to speak loudly and confidently, "I, Aphrodite, named after the Goddess of Love, mark your daughter, Layla Heartfilia, to fall in love with the son of your worst enemy, Igneel Dragneel, the fire dragon." She finished her chant and the wind around me died down instantly, and I dropped to my knees. Aphrodite laughed as I stared up at her and my stomach churned. "Now, that's my power, Layla Heartfilia, and I believe this will be your first failure," she cackled at me, but I stared at her in shock.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, my voice hoarse because of my dry mouth. "You never threaten a mother's babies," she replied simply as she began to transform again. The pink dragon flew out the cave, her babies held in the pouch on her stomach all female dragons had. Before she was able to go far enough, I snapped out of my state of shock just long enough to throw my favorite dagger at the back of the pink dragon. It burrowed deep and she roared in pain, but continued to fly.

I sighed once before staring down at my belly, whispering, "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
